ggukvolunteersfandomcom-20200213-history
GG UK Volunteers Wikia
1.jpg 26.jpg 24.jpg 22.jpg 20.jpg 18.jpg 15.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 8.jpg 6.jpg 2.jpg 30.jpg Welcome to the GlobalGiving UK Volunteers Wikia This is YOUR space, it is a collaborative space where volunteers and staff can edit and add info.Here you can find information about GlobalGiving UK and the non profit sector. You can also find tools and resources to help you. Probably you are an expert on one or more topics on the wiki, be bold and write about it. A Day in the life of an Evaluation Programme Coordinator Have you read Becca and Jess' blog about the Field Evaluation Programme and their experience at GlobalGiving? Their article will help you understand why they were so busy and silent in the office! Training and the Internet Do you want to learn more about the non profit world? [https://www.nonprofitready.org/ NonprofitReady.org]' i's an online career development tool that provides nonprofit employees and volunteers with access to a collection of free e-learning and other training resources. The NonprofitReady.org learning platform offers customized curriculum to support the most common job families in the sector: Development, Leadership, Accounting and Finance, Operations, Marketing and Communications, Volunteer Engagement, and Program Management. Don't forget to check these training opportunities about the non profit sector. Some are free and other have a very reasonable price. Check the list and book your place in advance. A bit about GlobalGiving UK GlobalGiving UK is the first and largest global crowdfunding community for nonprofits. We give social entrepreneurs and nonprofits anywhere in the world a chance to raise the money that they need to improve their communities. We believe that grassroots nonprofit organisations are best placed to create sustainable community initiatives and achieve positive long-term social impact. We support them by connecting them to the resources they need to create change: access to our online fundraising platform, access to learning opportunities to build skills and knowledge, access to support through a growing network of volunteers and corporate partners. GlobalGiving's online marketplace allows donors to find and fund grassroots projects that appeal to their specific interests. GlobalGiving offers projects in more than 100 countries, in a variety of themes ranging from education and health care to economic development and the environment. For more information visit GlobalGiving UK Meet Your Fellow Volunteers The Globalgiving UK Team Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor Harrison, OBE – CEO Rachel.jpg|Rachel Smith - Director of Programmes & Operations Luanna.jpg|Luanna Zapula – Finance Officer Celeste.png|Celeste Hesketh – Key Account Manager Zdravka.jpg|Zdravka Mihaljevic - Campaigns Manager Pat.jpg|Patricia Guilfoyle – Marketplace Manager Jess.jpg|Jess Bailey – Marketplace Specialist Jargon Buster There is no escaping jargon - we all use it, indeed we may have several different styles of jargon or slang that we employ depending on our location or the group we are with. Jargon usually starts life as a means for individuals with similar interests to shorten their conversations. For instance, instead of constantly repeating GlobalGiving UK it might be shortened to GGUK and those in the know will understand what it signifies. So jargon may initially be regarded as an inclusive mode of communication. However, it can rapidly switch to an exclusive role, a means of keeping people out of a conversation by implicitly inferring that, if you don’t understand what we are referring to with our jargon, you are not one of us. The change from inclusive to exclusive can be unintentional but is very insidious. Here is a list of terms you may hear at GlobalGiving. Feel free to add to the inventory should you come across any references or jargon that are not clear to you. Don't be a desk-potatoe, desk-exercise! Here are some tips to help you prevent health problems 17 desk.jpg|17 Stretches 17desk1.jpg 17desk2.jpg 17desk3.jpg 17desk4.jpg 17desk5.jpg 17desk6.jpg 17desk7.jpg 17desk8.jpg 17desk9.jpg What is crowdfunding? Crowdfunding is a way to raise money, awareness and support for a project, from the people around you. It's means of funding that allows individuals to make their ideas a reality with the power of the crowd. Crowdfunding enables people with great ideas to raise the money they need, in return for ‘rewards’. The public can back your idea with pledges of money and project owners can ‘thank’ their backers with rewards that reflect the money contributed. If you want to learn more watch this superb crowdfunding webinar by GlobalGiving UK. Due Diligence Due Diligence is the process by which GlobalGiving determines whether an organisation meets the requirements for becoming a GGUK Partner. When a first-time application is processed, GGUK has to consider whether the applying organisation is: 1) legally a charity: i.e. the organisation must be a charity recognised for its non-profit status by the government; and, 2) socially viable: i.e. the organisation must already be doing charitable work by implementing programs that demonstrate that their work has a positive impact in its community. Both of these elements are important, but the legal component is absolutely mandatory! If the organisation cannot prove that it is a legally registered non-profit organisation, GGUK cannot, and will not, approve the application, even if the organisation is doing great work. Due diligence entails looking through the organisation's application to ensure that they have supplied the requisite financial information, registration documents, organisational structure documents among other things, like ensuring they heed our anti-terror and non-discriminatory terms and conditions. Due diligence is carried out for both first-time applicants, and also organisations that are already partners of GGUK that wish to raise further funds through our platform. The renewal of an organisation's due diligence ensures that it is still a charitable organisation performing charitable work. Renewals are done every two years. Cross-posting (Michael?) Project Entry (anyone?) If you want to learn more about Project Entry download the Project Leader Manual Tools to get you started You will certainly know Google internet browser but might never have heard about Google Drive, Docs, Calendar, etc. Here are some tips to help you and remember you can always ask a fellow volunteer for help. You can also find more information on how to use Google tools on Google Drive - Cloud Storage & File Backup for Photos, Docs & More If you need more help on how to use Google Drive and other Google apps visit Google Apps Learning Center GlobalGiving Slides Template In 2016 GlobalGiving updated its looks and created a new template to be used in presentations. You can download it using the link below and save it to your drive. * The new template''' has lots of tips and ideas in it!' Plus it has instructions on how to use the template—both in the slides themselves and in the notes section. This is a guide for you that will hopefully make using it a lot easier and clearer. * '''There are two versions of it. '''There is one that has 40 example slides and a complete one with 150 example slides in 'this Box link. * '''Old = BAD. Please into the new template. It will screw everything up. Google Calendar You can use Google Calendar to keep track of all your events on a computer, phone, or tablet. Any events you create or edit will sync automatically among all versions of Google Calendar where you're signed in. When you get an email about an event like a flight, concert, or restaurant reservation, it's added to your calendar automatically. If you don't want events from Gmail on your calendar, you can delete a single event, or change your settings so that events aren't added automatically. Google Forms Share forms with an email, a link or a website It's easy to share forms to specific people or to a broad audience by embedding forms on your website or sharing via Google+, Facebook or Twitter. Make smarter forms Data validation rules can make sure that email addresses are properly formatted, dates are correct and that people get the right questions based on their previous answers. Create questions and analyse results together Real-time collaboration helps you create your form faster and lets you analyse results together without having to send around multiple versions of the file. Google Maps How to create a new map # Open Google My Maps # Click Create a New map # Sign in with your Google Account so you can save your map # To find your maps more easily, give them a title and a description WuFoo WuFoo is a tool to create forms and surveys that you can also use on your email. Building a Form The Form Builder is the place where you can add fields to your form, adjust the settings for each field, and configure some form-wide settings.To access the Form Builder: # Log in and go to Forms. # Click +Add Form in the upper-right corner to create a new form, or click Edit next to any existing form on the page. MailChimp MailChimp is an email service provider (ESP), which helps marketers send bulk emails to clients, customers, and other interested parties. The application is based on the three main tasks of email marketing: manage subscriber lists, build email campaigns and review campaign reports. If you want to design attention-catching emails and you are new to MailChimp, watch the video tutorial or visit their page - Getting Started with MailChimp. You can also find more tips and useful information on their Knowledge Base page. Health and Safety in GlobalGiving UK HQ Coaching and mentoring Introduction to coaching and mentoring Coaching and mentoring are both about helping people to learn and develop. A coach or mentor encourages professional growth, helps achieve clarity of vision and provides a nurturing environment for the development of skills. Coaching and mentoring are learning relationships that help people to take charge of their own development, to release their potential and to achieve results that they value. The coaching or mentoring relationship facilitates insight, learning and change. Through this relationship, potential is identified, possibilities become reality and tangible results are delivered. The terms coaching and mentoring are commonly used so much so that often the distinction between the two is lost or blurred. However, in your role on Route to Good, an appreciation of the distinction is vital. In his book Masterful Coaching, Robert Hargrove makes a simple distinction between coaching and mentoring using a push/pull continuum (see figure 1 below). Mentoring is more towards the ‘push’ end of the spectrum – solving someone’s problem for them, and coaching on the non-directive end - ‘pull’– helping someone solve their own problem. Coaching Coaching provides ‘non-directive’ support. The coach achieves this by employing questioning skills and various techniques to support the ‘coachee’ to identify their own way forward and course of action rather than offering up ideas or solutions. The coach does not offer technical input but “unlocks” the potential of the individual so that they can maximise their own performance. Effective coaching does not rely necessarily on the specific experience and knowledge of the coach being greater than that of the client; the coach’s role is to develop the clients’ ability to learn rather than to teach them. The key skills required of a coach are powerful questioning, active listening, and emotional intelligence; these are supported by the use of coaching models and tools. Coaching sessions have a fixed goal, are future action focused and are not simply ‘cosy chats’. A coaching relationship is a supportive one, which allows the coachee to feel safe to explore potentially difficult feelings, decisions and issues. It is however a challenging environment which ultimately moves thinking. The most common and intuitive model is the GROW model (see figure 2 below). This provides an easy to follow structure for a coaching conversation, taking a coachee through the stages required for them to achieve an outcome. Appendix 1 provides a list of great coaching questions at each stage of the model. Mentoring In Greek mythology, Odysseus put his friend Mentor in charge of his son Telemachus when he went to war. He asked him to look after him and show him the ways of the world. Because of this, the personal name Mentor has been adopted as a term meaning someone who imparts wisdom to and shares knowledge with a less experienced colleague. Mentoring is very much about knowledge transfer, in a teacher to pupil style. The mentor is usually a more experienced individual willing to share their knowledge with someone less experienced in a relationship based on trust''' ' '''When to use coaching and mentoring' In the relationships that you have, you will need to decide what approach is best. Be aware that most people automatically gravitate towards a mentoring approach. Most people like to help and also to share experiences for purposes of rapport. Try to be make a conscious decision as to what approach you think is most relevant depending on the scenario. * Is this a potential area for the person to develop? * Is it important that they are able to tackle these problems on their own in the future? * Is there the potential for learning? * Has the individual got the potential to deal with this issue themselves? * Is ‘your’ solution not necessarily the right solution for them? If any of the answers have been yes, then a coaching approach may be more appropriate…. * Have you either seen or been in exactly the same situation before? * Is there one obvious option here? * Would your advice be valuable and not get in the way of learning? * Are you going to add real value by suggesting a course of action? * Is the individual in danger of going down a really dangerous/ risky/ wrong route if you don’t give some advice? If any of the answers have been yes, then a mentoring approach may be more appropriate. Coaching and mentoring virtually - tips Many Volunteer Teams will be working with a charity remotely; therefore some extra considerations need to be made for an effective session. You may be able to connect using skype, google hangout or tele-conference so you can see people you are working with at the charity. It may be good to try this so you can see each other at least once even if it is then better to use the telephone ongoing for a clearer connection. Before you start the coaching session: • Make sure your colleagues know you are not to be disturbed • Mute your phone when speaking to minimise background noise • Your coaching space (perhaps the office) should be comfortable and calm • Clear your mind before you start getting ready • Take 5 to 10 minutes to look through your notes and plan the coaching session. • Within your team make sure you have had a pre-session meeting or email conversation to structure the call, who is asking what or leading which section. • Within your Volunteer team nominate a scribe and know who is leading what areas of the conversation. • Block your time: 10 to 15 minutes before the call and about another 10 after the call (to make notes) • Re-group as a team after the call and discuss progress, what went well, what can be improved? • Be honest to yourself, your charity and your team: Take the time to prepare your space and your mind Latest activity Category:Browse